MonkxAyako (Title Temporary Maybe)
by InnocentAussie
Summary: (NSFW Content) Houshou Takigawa and Ayako Matsuzaki are sent to pick up new equipment for Naru, while the others complete assigned tasks of their own. Now with the two and their ceaseless bickering (and no one there to stop them this time) it's only a matter of time until their relationship takes an interesting turn.


_The SPR building… there it was. Houshou and Ayako finally arrived. "Maybe you can redeem yourself by actually finding a parking space this time." Ayako scolded to the ex-monk, looking out the window with a bored expression on her face. _

Earlier that day, the whole ghost hunting team met up at SPR, explaining their new case. "What kind of case is it this time, Naru?" Mai asked, looking up to him, her hands resting behind her back. Naru turned to look at the others, scanning the room and mentally accounting everyone's presence. "I already took it upon myself to investigate most of it quite thoroughly." He explained, but then was interrupted by Mai, who exclaimed in a rather cranky voice, "You did it without us?! But why?" "Yeah, what's even the point of bringing us all in here if you already figured it out?" Monk agreed.

"Well I still need to get the recording equipment there, don't I, Mai? Besides, you were in school at the time and I didn't want to pull you out. It would be kind of contradictory to get a mindless zombie to help you drive out spirits, wouldn't it?" Naru darkly joked, the implication getting a few snickers from Ayako and Masako. "Anyway… near the coast, people have claimed to see spirits coming from out of the water… wielding swords and muttering curses and threats, apparently being able to injure locals with them, only to disappear seconds later."

"Coming from… _out_ of the water? How will we catch THAT on tape?" Mai asked. Naru turned away from them again, continuing, "Exactly. That's why we'll need to split up, since I will need more than we currently have to conduct a proper investigation. Due to the severity of these claims, as a precaution I already invited Father Brown and Ms. Hara here."

"So, how will we film this underwater? We don't have diving equipment nor do we have the right cameras on hand." John asked, a tad curious. "That's where you're wrong." Naru replied. "I ordered some diving and waterproof equipment the other day, now I need to get someone to pick it up. I also have a few other tasks we need to get done. Lin and I will scour the East sightings while Father Brown and Ms. Hara will look West. I need Yasuhara and Mai to set up the equipment on the beach. Takigawa and Matsuzaki, I need you to go downtown and pick up the equipment I discussed with Father Brown just previously. I'll give you a list of directions and instructions. After we set everything up, Ms. Hara, Yasuhara, and Mai will stay at the beach and watch the equipment. The rest of us will meet up here around 5'oclock afterwards. Is everyone clear?" Everyone simultaneously nodded, while Yasuhara cheered jokingly, "Let's split up and look for clues, gang!"

After bickering over who drives with Lin and who goes with Monk. It was eventually decided that Masako, John, and Naru were going with Lin, while Monk and Ayako would drop off Mai and Yasuhara before going off to get the equipment from downtown. After a slightly less-than-eventful car ride, they finally arrived, Lin being the first one to park. "Have fun getting sand in your shoes." Ayako tease the two in the back seat. "Oh, I'll have fun walking up and down the beach with Naru." Mai snapped back, triggering Ayako and making them both stare each other down. "Now now, kids, don't wanna be late for school. Time to go." Monk teased, stopping the fight for now. Mai played along, saying, "Bye Mom, bye Dad see you at 5!" Then the two departed. "What did she say?" Ayako grumbled. "I want a divorce." Monk joked.

"Why do we have to go to the store, anyway? Why not one of the others?" Ayako complained, looking behind her as the beach got smaller and smaller, Monk driving away. "Well _I _have to go because _I _have a car. _You _have to go because there are no trees on the beach." Monk explained in a demeaning tone. Ayako began looking out the window, watching the streetlights pass by, and sighing. Of all people this is who she was stuck with_. Of course I couldn't be alone on the beach with Naru. At this point I'd even walk with LIN if it meant I could get a date afterwards… _Ayako thought to herself.

"Stop daydreaming about walking on the beach with Naru and read the directions for me." Monk demanded, stopping at the next intersection. "You mean you don't know where to go?" Ayako asked, her tone even more grumpy. Monk simply shrugged looking both ways and turning left. "Kinda. I know how to get downtown I just don't know what to do once I get there." "Well then why didn't you ask me when we got there instead of now?!" She yelled back. "Because then you'd be stuck in limbo dreaming about Naru so I had to keep you awake!" "It's hard NOT to be awake when you keep REMINDING ME of your PRESENCE." "THAT'S the IDEA, Ayako!" At this point, Ayako pretty much had it. She turned on the radio to drown at the noise of his 'constant blabbering'. She finally found a station she liked, so naturally Monk changed it. She changed it back and he changed it again. They went back and forth until Ayako raised a fist, to where Monk slightly flinched and exclaimed, "Hey! I'm driving don't you hit me!" Ayako slowly lowered her fist. "And you better count your lucky stars you are!" She threatened.

She then noticed that Monk was now entering downtown. She relaxed a little and exhaled, looking down at the sheet of paper_. Why Naru thought this grouping would be productive I have no idea. _She mentally complained. "Go straight here then turn left at the second light, then right." Monk nodded and did just that. "Now what?" He asked. "That's it, it's to your right. Find a place to park." "What… that's it? But there's all those directions-" "Yes. They were how to get downtown from SPR." "…Oh…" He looked around, realizing he was downtown. "Um…" He mumbled. "Um? Why um?" Ayako asked. She was strangely snappy this evening, even for Ayako. "Well… so like… you know how this is downtown? And it's really crowded and super hard to find a place to park?" Monk began, giving off nervous laughter, driving further and further from the building to get a place to park. "Give me a break." Ayako muttered, putting her hand to her forehead.

Neither of them were that angry that they had to park fairly far until they realized that they'd have to carry the equipment themselves back to the car. "What?!" They yelled at the same time, as the store manager explained to them this very thing. "S-Sorry. That was all the instruction I was given by your employer, Mr. Shibuya. He said you were the ones coming to pick it up and you'd have it under control." Ayako angrily scolded, "What? And not even a mover's dolly?!" The store manager backed up a little and state firmly yet calmly, "Ma'am. I'm sorry. I was given no further instruction. I'd offer to help but I'm tied up at the moment with other customers, and our only dolly broke last week." "But… but it's so hot outside today! And you expect us to carry ALL this equipment back to our car?" She said as her hand waved over the numerous boxes that were there. It was sets of scuba gear, an abundance of special coverings to protect high-tech cameras, the works. "I'm sorry, but it seems that way. Maybe you guys should relax and go to the beach afterward." "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Ayako began, being interrupted by Monk who held her back from behind, "Woah woah cut it out, Ayako. He's not worth it. I'll get the heavy ones if it pisses you off that much." Monk stated, too tired to argue at this point. "Why are you so angry today?" He asked, his posture beginning to fail him.

She put her hand to her head and said, "Nothing nothing just… I had a lot of things to do the other day and I didn't think I'd be called in by Naru, so I wasn't able to get much sleep… let's… let's just get these damn boxes…" Monk knew lack of sleep made you grumpy but… wow. "I'll take care of the cameras if you grab the scuba stuff…" Monk offered, already picking up one of the heaviest boxes. As Ayako lifted one of the other boxes, she muttered, "Do they even know how to use this stuff?" Monk grunted, lifting the box and beginning to head out the door. "I hope so, because I don't want us doing this for no damn reason." They started out the door, trying to bump into as little as possible. "Uh hey… you're not gonna wanna hear this…" Monk began, his tone low and reluctant. "Ugh what now?" Ayako complained. "So… where did I park?" "NO. YOU HAVE TO BE-" "I'm joking! Calm down Ayako." "DON'T- this isn't the time to mess with me, Monk." He started laughing and she sped up, causing him to speed up away and in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked in a threatening way, beginning to fall behind. "I'm going to go look for a boy scout to help an old lady across the street. And maybe he'll carry your box, too!" He joked, speeding up even more. He had no idea why now of all times he was provoking her, but it was funny to see her reaction. This little cat and mouse thing went back and forth, her following him and him instigating something or another, getting whacked in the head a couple times.

"That was all the boxes!" Monk exclaimed, shutting the trunk. "Your entire commentary was completely unnecessary that whole trip!" Ayako scolded. Monk smirked and leaned into her, his hands on his hips, "You moved a lot faster trying to get me, didn't you? I thought your anger-adrenaline or something would help you carry the boxes, tired or not. And would you look at the time! Now we definitely won't be late to meet up with the others!" He laughed hardily as he leaned back, Ayako raising and shaking her fist, looking down and closing her eyes, growling, "Just get in and drive."

As he unlocked the door for her and started the engine, Monk commented, "You know, you wouldn't be nearly as hot if you just didn't wear your priestess garb here." She looked down at herself then back up to Monk. "Well I THOUGHT we'd just pick up this stuff and go to the beach. What you thought I was going to CHANGE at the beach and get sand and who-knows-what in my normal clothes when I need to do my ritual? Besides, look who's talking Mr. Never-Takes-Off-His-Jacket." Monk scowled, "Hey! It goes with the outfit, alright? A musicians gotta keep up with his appearance." Ayako rolled her eyes and resumed her earlier task of looking out the window.

Monk immediately rolled down his windows and wiped the sweat from his forehead, breathing in deeply. "Turn on the AC." Ayako complained melting into her seat. "Do you want the windows down or the AC on?" Monk asked as parents usually do to their kids. "Both." Ayako whined, closing her eyes. "Well if your doctor parents wanna lend me gas money, sure, but until then just deal with the windows being down." Monk sassed, beginning to back out, nearly hitting someone who laid on their horn as they drove past Monk, who returned the gesture with his own horn. "Stooooooop. Monk you've been the bane of my existence all afternoon. Can we PLEASE just go back to the office?" Ayako asked, sounding like she was giving up, too. Monk sighed and finally successfully pulled out of his parking spot, driving out of the downtown area. Ayako looked like she was about to take a nap. She reclined her seat a little and took in the wind blowing at her from the window. Just like before with the radio, they fought turning the AC on and off.

_The SPR building… there it was. Houshou and Ayako finally arrived. "Maybe you can redeem yourself by actually finding a parking space this time." Ayako scolded to the ex-monk, looking out the window with a bored expression on her face. _

"We're literally the ones who park here, Ayako." Monk retorted. "Well… other than Lin, of course." The two got out of the car, dragging their heels into the building, looking up and feeling the pleasant inside air conditioning blow onto them as they entered. "Finallyyyy…" Ayako said, putting her hands on her hips and looking around. "What time is it?" She asked. Monk looked around for the clock, then answered, "Uuuh… about 2'oclock." She looked over at him and exclaimed, "TWO?! You mean we could have not only taken our time, but THREE HOURS OF OUR TIME?!" She has been like this pretty much all evening, and Monk had enough of it. He leaned in and yelled back, "WELL SOOOORRY FOR TAKING INTO CONSIDERATION IF WE WANTED TO REST, OR HAVE LUNCH, OR SOMETHING. YOU KNOW, TAKE A BREAK?" Ayako leaned in as well, exclaiming, "A BREAK?! That would have been nice EARLIER when you had me chasing you UP and DOWN the street like a LUNATIC." Monk got closer, inches from her face, "NO ONE ASKED YOU TO DO THAT!" They stared each other down, half-expecting someone to interrupt them, not quite used to being alone together and no one to hold them back from getting to this level of anger.

Their glaring lasted for about ten seconds, until out of some spontaneous, simultaneous irrational action, they roughly embraced one another. Monk forced his lips onto hers, pressing deeply, Ayako returning the same feeling. She moaned a little at the touch, leaning back. It was quite obvious she was tired and he was not. For some stupid reason, while making out they bumped into various things around the office, luckily not breaking anything. It was strange how much energy they had considering how tired they were, lifting, running, and sweating all afternoon. Finally they stopped, inches away from a table, pressed up against each other, their bodies rubbing up and down against one another. After a while of kissing and spooning, their lips finally departed once Ayako _felt something_. "Took you long enough to get hard." She whispered in a soft yet growled voice. "Just giving you enough time to dust yourself off before poking you." He insulted right back. "I want you so badly right now." She whispered into his ear right after he said that, her right leg wrapping around him. "_I know_." He whispered back confidently, leaning her back, slowly sliding off her priestess garb. She leaned her head back, exposing her neck, letting the cool air hit her slowly revealed, bare body. It felt so nice and helped reduce the sweating, her breathing increasing regardless.

Monk slid down her dress and the rest of her garb, completely revealing her. He kissed down her neck softly as she tried to take off his pants without looking, moaning and groaning with each peck. Once she finally got his pants down, she slid his underwear down enough to use her hand to help him guide his member completely out of his clothing. Once she did this, he propped Ayako up on the table, positioning himself closer, prodding at her entrance. She was so worked up from the tension built up over the course of the day and the kissing, he easily slid inside of her. "You're… so wet…" Monk grunted, sliding back and forth into her. "_I know_." She whispered back. Ayako resisted every urge to just lie back and let him take her, but with how little energy she had left and how wet she'd become, it was becoming more and more of a possibility. Monk's thrusting was ceaseless, the speed increasing each time, both of them moaning and grunting, his thrusting getting harder. "Ayakoooo…" He called out as he got nearly as fast as he could. "Houshooouu!" Ayako yelled. As he pounded into her over and over and over it got louder and louder. The table began to shake dangerously with all this picked up speed and roughness. It was almost as if their pure built up tension would break it at any second. Just as Ayako thought it'd have to hold out longer, Monk slowly pulled out, her cum dripping from his penis. "Ayako you… came?" He asked. She nodded, biting her lip. "Please… keep going…" She whined, her breathing even heavier than earlier.

He picked her up and took her over to the couch, laying her down, sliding his hands slowly down her naked body. She reached to his chest, feeling him up and down as well. He ran his fingers down her neck… cupped her breasts… and down to her sides where he slid around and grabbed her hips, then pressed inside again. "YES! Oh g-… yeees." Ayako screamed, the speed, roughness, and pounding twice as intense as earlier. His grip on her hips increased, practically pushing her body back and forth so fast she was surprised she didn't get some kind of carpet burn from the couch. They were sweating and breathing out so much it was hard for them to call out the others name again. "Ayako… Aya…ko…" Monk struggled, closing his eyes and going as hard as he could into her. Ayako was gripping the fabric of the couch, the cushions getting all weird and nearly falling off, the only thing keeping her on being her own weight. "Nnnnnnn harder… faster… give it to me, Takigawa!" Ayako demanded, looking at him right in his eyes, resisting to grit her teeth. Her entrance seemed to tighten up, clamping down around him, causing her to sit up a little as she came, _**very hard**_. "Mon…" Her body felt wave after wave after wave of euphoria, the tightening causing Monk to go as hard as he could. "Wait Ayako! Don't… I'm gonna-" Monk pushed inside of her very deeply, her own orgasm causing his. He uncontrollably filled her up with cum, their bodies in perfect synch as he kept thrusting, the speed slowly decreasing and the roughness of their little 'battle' getting more delicate. "Ah… nn.. ah…" Monk began to grunt, pushing into her a little bit as she shivered, her legs trembling as Monk finally pulled out of her then collapsed on top of her. "Wha-… ah…" Ayako managed to get out, laying back, her legs spread and her mind still taking in the event that just happened.

Monk held onto Ayako tightly, moaning a little and running a hand up and down her body. "Ah… that was… so nice… ah… Ayako…" Monk moaned, looking over to her. He began to wonder why she agreed to this in the first place, Ayako then saying as if she read his mind, "Well… why not, right? Because of your antics you tend to _fuck me _on a daily basis." Their tension was still there just a little, and they could tell by one another's vulgarity. She then said in a less joking tone, "Thank you…" Her voice was soft… like a whisper but not. "Why?" Monk asked, not sure why SHE would be thankful when they both felt good about it. "…Now I can finally get that sleep… At least for a few hours~" "Told you." "Hahah… shut up, Monk…" Her voice was getting softer and more tired, her eyes closing, laying there with the ex-monk, on top of one another due to the small area of the couch. "Hah… goodnight, Ayako…" Monk whispered, kissing her lips deeply one last time and getting up, lazily helping dress her up a little again and throwing a blanket on her for good measure. He leaned back on the couch, her head in his lap, trying to come up with something to say to Naru once he got back.


End file.
